


A Complicated Series Of Casual Encounters

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy enjoys being with Tony but it seems that the feeling might not be mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complicated Series Of Casual Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Complicated Series Of Casual Encounters  
> Pairing: Jimmy Palmer/Tony DiNozzo  
> Rating: NC-17/18+  
> Summary: Jimmy enjoys being with Tony but it seems that the feeling might not be mutual.  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic on LiveJournal for the prompt five times Tony left in the morning and one time he stayed.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of CBS and its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

1.  
Jimmy makes the first move, a little uncertain perhaps but Tony kisses him back and Jimmy is relieved that he didn’t misread the signs. They make out on Jimmy’s couch, hands reaching under t-shirts and Jimmy moaning when Tony plays with his nipples. They abandon the couch in favour of the bed and Jimmy gives Tony a blowjob. Tony makes all the right noises, seems to enjoy it and they fall asleep together. When Jimmy wakes the next morning he’s in bed alone. Maybe it was better for him than it was for Tony?

2.  
After that first time Tony acts like he always does at work, doesn’t avoid Jimmy but doesn’t mention it either. Jimmy is a little hurt, they never made promises to each other or anything but still you’d expect a guy to talk to you after he’s come in your mouth. Maybe it was just a one time thing for Tony.

Perhaps it’s silly for Jimmy to have expected something more but when Tony takes him aside after a night out, kisses him and comes home with him Jimmy is pleased. It’s much like the first time except Tony returns the favour this time. They kiss and Jimmy doesn’t ask any of the questions that he wanted to. It’s déjà vu when Jimmy wakes in his empty bed.

3.  
Abby is safe, that’s the important thing but Tony shows up at Jimmy’s with a six pack and mutters something about seizing the moment. After a beer each Tony lunges and Jimmy lets him. Tony takes out some condoms and lube and asks “is this okay?” Jimmy nods. Tony is good at sex, takes his time rimming Jimmy, stretching his hole a little and then fucking him so incredibly slowly. Jimmy pushes back into Tony’s thrusts impatiently. He jerks his cock when Tony finally picks up the pace and they both collapse onto the bed. After a quick clean-up Tony kisses Jimmy and wraps his arms around him. It’s almost six when Jimmy wakes as Tony is sneaking away. He pretends to be asleep because he knows he wouldn’t like the answer if he asked Tony to stay.

4.  
Jimmy asks Tim for advice without naming names. Tim is sympathetic, says maybe the guy is afraid to commit or isn’t out of the closet yet. Jimmy has always been openly bi but maybe it’s not that easy for Tony. The next time they get together they actually have dinner. Tony stays the night and they do little more than kiss each other. Jimmy doesn’t expect much so when he wakes with Tony’s arms around him he can’t help but smile. When Tony wakes he kisses Jimmy and climbs out of bed to start getting dressed. He looks at Jimmy for a moment and then leaves with a “see you at work.” Tony didn’t exactly run away but he didn’t stay either and maybe he is just some sort of booty call to Tony.

5.  
Tony isn’t blind, he sees the looks Jimmy gives him and hates that he’s messing this up. Jimmy is quite sweet but also a lot of fun and he hasn’t pressured Tony at all. His own dating history is sketchy at best. If he messed up with someone from work it would be awkward, well more awkward than it is now. They’re pretty evenly matched sexually too which is great but Tony isn’t sure if that’s a good basis for a relationship. He heads over to Jimmy’s after work and the words he wants to say get stuck in his throat. It’s easier just to watch a movie, miss lots of the movie cos they’re busy making out and fall into bed again. They have tomorrow to talk. Tony wakes first, stubs his toe on the way back from the bathroom and lets out a yelp that wakes Jimmy. Tony sits on the bed and checks his foot, he’ll live. When Jimmy offers to make breakfast Tony panics. He’s not ready to talk yet. He strings a stream of excuses together and leaves. He made Jimmy look like a kicked puppy again. He has got to get his act together.

+1  
It’s about a week before he works up the courage to go to Jimmy’s again. Before he can change his mind Tony asks, “can we talk?”

Jimmy opens the door wider and allows Tony in. Jimmy asks Tony if he wants a relationship and he nods. He talks about why he might mess it up and apologises for confusing Jimmy. It turns out that Tony isn’t worried about being with a guy, he just has a few commitment issues. He doesn’t tell Jimmy about all his worries for fear of scaring him off but Jimmy is understanding. He tells Tony they can go as fast or as slow as Tony wants. He tells Tony he doesn’t always expect him to stay but doesn’t want him sneaking away either.

They watch another movie and Tony holds Jimmy’s hand. When they do go to bed it’s sweet and slow. They fall asleep with their legs entangled. Jimmy has a moment of panic when he wakes in an empty bed but then he hears noises in the kitchen. He’s lying there smiling when Tony comes in with breakfast on a tray.

“I don’t cook everyday but I know I’ve got some making up to do.”

The toast is cold and Jimmy manages to spill some orange juice on the bed but it’s still a big improvement on any other morning with Tony.


End file.
